


Вопреки

by Lonely_angelN



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_angelN/pseuds/Lonely_angelN
Summary: Авторский взгляд на серию, не более.По мотивам 3х11.





	Вопреки

  - Отец будет в ярости, и ты пострадаешь от его гнева, Люцифер. – Аменадиэль совершенно серьезен, но поза и взгляд сквозят горечью. Мятежник ли, бунтарь, но Люцифер был и остается его братом. И так больно смотреть, как он намеренно губит себя, отрекаясь от предрешенной ему роли.  
      Дьявол понимающе ухмыляется в ответ. - Если отец захочет меня видеть – он знает, где меня искать. – Слова отравляют душу брата ядом, и Люцифер знает это, но насколько же опьяняюща и приятна свобода, которую, пусть и наперекор судьбе, он избрал себе сам.   
      Последний раз, ободряюще похлопав его по плечу, Аменадиэль распахивает крылья и исчезает в вечернем небе, унося свою печаль с собой.   
      Мэйзикин совершает последние приготовления: с документами на помещение все улажено, можно спокойно открывать здесь ночной клуб, они даже решили, какое у него будет название, но самое важное дело еще впереди. Демоница проверяет остроту своего кинжала – выкованный в адском пламени, он идеально подойдет для решения проблемы.

_Тем же вечером. Пляж._

  
      Над спящим городом царит несвойственная ему тишина. Море мягкими волнами накатывает на берег, смывая с песка многочисленные отпечатки людских ног. Люцифер, молча, смотрит на угасающий день и мысленно просит прощения: у себя, у Него, у Мэйз – ведь именно на ее долю выпала эта мерзкая работа.  
      Затем, он сбрасывает с себя пиджак и, аккуратно расстегнув пуговицы на рубашке, обнажает спину. Два белых крыла – единственное напоминание о том, что бывший Владыка Ада когда-то был ангелом, разворачиваются за плечами, тускло серебрясь в темноте ночи.  
      Пара секунд и Мэйзикин материализуется за спиной. С легким хрустом металл рассекает мышцы, и правое крыло опадает на землю, жадно впитывающую в себя капли крови, оросившие ее и белоснежные перья. Люцифер резко прикусывает губу, идеально красивое лицо искажается от боли, но не издает ни звука. Взгляд устремляется к небесам, и он почти торжествует – последняя ниточка, связывающая его с Раем, обрывается навеки.   
      Мэйз расправляется со вторым крылом. По лицу бездушного демона текут слезы – она была создана защищать Дьявола, а не мучить, причиняя страдания. И Люцифер благодарен ей за это.


End file.
